


Destined to Fall

by Kursnic



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: (non)canon-compliant, Angst, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Впервые он встретил длинноволосого слугу после того как Гетайры одержали верх над Ассасинами.Искандер навещает свою армию во время Войны Святого Грааля и находит компанию в лице незнакомца.





	Destined to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Destined to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387389) by [alfie_bet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfie_bet/pseuds/alfie_bet). 

> На данный момент это мой любимый англоязычный фанфик по ИсканВейрам и мне очень хотелось чтобы эту чудесную историю прочло как можно больше людей.
> 
> Название Destined to Fall я переводить не стала из-за игры слов. Можно перевести его как "Обреченный пасть", так и "Обреченный влюбиться" :3

Оглядываясь назад, Александр вспоминает, что впервые он встретил длинноволосого слугу после того как Гетайры одержали верх над Ассасинами. Во сна что не мог видеть даже мальчишка, он лицезрел свою армию. Своих товарищей по оружию. Своих друзей. И все же, длинноволосый слуга со светлой кожей и глазами темно-оливкового цвета казался новым в их рядах, Александр не узнавал его.

Во сне героический дух приблизился к Королю Завоевателей, и ни один из окружавших их воинов и бровью не повел, из чего Александр заключил, что этот человек здесь не в новинку, к нему привыкли.

И все же имя незнакомца не появлялось в памяти короля. Когда в последний раз он забывал имена? Запамятуй он имя высокопоставленного чиновника или воина — это расценивалось бы как оскорбление. Но мужчина рядом, казалось, не смущался тому что его имя забыто. Король заговорил первым, скрывая свои опасения легкой усмешкой.

— Не припоминаю чтобы такой красавец, как ты, присоединился к мои Гетайрам…

— О? Полагаю, ты просто еще не пригласил меня.

Ох, верно. Здесь, с его армией, в мире, заключенном в его сердце, время не имело власти. Люди, что были здесь, представляли его прошлое и будущее. Каждый, кто когда-либо поклялся ему в преданности с нерушимой, непоколебимой волей, будет здесь. Они всегда будут здесь. Не стоило удивляться, что этот человек так же был достоин доверия. И все же забытое имя беспокоило Александра.

— Ты сражался плечом к плечу со мной и моими воинами, но я никак не могу вспомнить, как тебя зовут, — смущенно признался он, ероша волосы на затылке.

Его собеседник кивнул, тихонько пробормотал что-то себе под нос, размышляя об ответных словах.

— Прости, мой король, но сейчас я не могу назвать тебе своего имени. Надеюсь, это не оскорбит тебя, — его темно-зеленые глаза встретились с алыми глазами Искандера с твердой решительностью. Он не выказывал враждебности, но его подбородок был упрямо вскинут. Если бы Искандер хотел, он мог бы приказать выдать этот секрет, но он чувствовал, что тем самым непоправимо разочарует мужчину перед собой.

Спустя мгновение король кивнул:

— Да будет так. Думаю, я узнаю, как мне называть тебя, когда придет время.

Во взгляде его спутника появилась теплота, улыбка заиграла на губах, и в этот миг Искандер понял, что ему суждено было влюбиться в этого человека.

* * *

Мальчишка, казалось, сразу заметил, что с его слугой что-то не так. Возможно, его выдала непривычная задумчивость или самовольное пребывание в духовной форме — что бы то ни было, юного мага это явно расстроило. Он уселся перед Искандером, мрачно насупив брови.

— Ну? Что за внезапные перемены?

— Хм? Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Я не тупой, ты, дурень! Что-то произошло? Ты ведешь себя странно.

Искандер подумал: прежде и помыслить нельзя было о том чтобы кто-то назвал его дурнем и не поплатился за оскорбление. Однако он почему-то не мог поставить мальчишку на место, хоть у него и возникало такое желание. Интересно, почему, учитывая, что однажды он поспорил с однокашником и они оба-

— Приве-эт! Я тут с тобой говорю. Ты хотя бы слушаешь?

— А? О, конечно я слушаю, — по тону его голоса было очевидно, что это не так. Мальчик фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди: ему совершенно не нравилось, что собеседник не уделяет внимания его словам. О, это было очевидно. И все же он быстро остыл и поднялся на ноги.

— Ладно, без разницы. Главное не давай этому встать у нас на пути.

— Уверяю тебя, мальчик, ничто не сможет помешать нашему завоевательному походу!

* * *

— И тогда у мальчишки хватило смелости назвать меня дурнем! — расхохотался Инскандер, его смех подхватили все люди в лагере. Все, кроме одного. Темноволосый незнакомец сидел чуть в стороне, прикрыв глаза и задумчиво улыбаясь в чашу, погруженный в свои мысли.

Другими словами, он абсолютно не обращал на Искандера внимания. Нет уж, так не пойдет! Когда смех стих и воины принялись развлекать друг друга собственными историями, король сел рядом.

— Я наскучил тебе сегодня, незнакомец?

Тот поднял взгляд, глаза его изумленно расширились, он покачал головой.

— Нет, мой король, ты никогда мне не наскучишь. Думаю, я просто… забылся на мгновение.

Искандер, хмыкнув, кивнул:

— Если это облегчит твою душу, я был бы не против услышать еще одну историю, прежде чем уйти.

— Рассказы о моей жизни и в подметки не годятся грандиозности твоих историй, мой король.

Искандер помолчал, нахмурившись.

— Давал ли я повод считать что истории моих друзей надоели мне? Мы — братья по оружию. Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе так же, как твоя — мне. Если что-то тяготит тебя, обнажи передо мной свои сомнения и я поддержу тебя.

Его собеседник открыл было рот, но тут же снова сомкнул губы, он заговорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова:

— Была девочка, о которой я заботился. Иногда мне хочется знать… что с нею стало, — вздохнул он, поднеся пальцы к губам. Искандер и ранее замечал у него этот жест. Вероятно, тень привычки, принесенная из прошлой жизни.

— Это глупо, я знаю. Она была сильна и талантлива, и я уверен, в конце концов, она со всем справится. Но я хотел увидеть это своими глазами, понимаешь? — он повернулся к Искандеру со взглядом, затуманенным чувством, подозрительно похожим на сожаление. — А мои ученики? Хотел бы я знать, какими магами они выросли? Остались ли их имена незапятнанными, или они опорочили их злодеяниями?

Ах, так вот кем был его собеседник! Ученый. Это объясняет и хрупкое телосложение и светлую кожу. Человек, созданный для стратегии, а не для битвы.

— Так ты учитель? Я уверен, каждый твой ученик стремился стать лучше. Отринь свои страхи, — Искандер хлопнул его по плечу, на что тот издал удивленный писк. Ученый со вздохом потер ушибленное место.

— Ты!.. Спасибо тебе. Но возвращайся к остальным. Веселье в самом разгаре, не хочу отвлекать тебя…

Король поднялся и протянул руку:

— Нет уж. Здесь, в этой армии, мы все разделяем веселье и смех. Давай же, присоединяйся к нам! Ты точно должен знать об этом.

Ученый усмехнулся себе под нос, глядя на своего короля:

— Знать-то знаю, просто хотел услышать это от тебя.

Искандер мог только удивляться тому, какой узкой, но безупречной была рука его спутника, и как филигранно она ложилась в его ладонь.

* * *

— У меня вопрос, — произнес мальчик. Он сидел на кровати позади. Когда продолжения не последовало, Искандер фыркнул и повернул голову, чтобы дать маленькому магу понять, что тот завладел его вниманием.

— Ну, мальчик, в чем дело?

— В книге упоминаются твои… ну, любовники. Ты и впрямь спал с мужчинами?

Король моргнул, несколько ошарашенный вопросом:

— Конечно. И с мужчинами, и с женщинами. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Мальчишка ерзал, не отрывая глаз от книги:

— Н-ничего, просто хотел убедиться.

Возможно, дело было в его недавнем успехе, но Искандер вдруг понял, что люди, интриговавшие его больше всех в настоящий период жизни, умели мастерски избегать прямого взгляда глаза-в-глаза. Король поднялся, позабыв о телевизоре, и направился к кровати.

— Открой мне, что у тебя на уме, мальчик. В чем дело?

Мальчик невнятно пробормотал что-то, лицо его медленно залилось краской. Обычно Искандера бы не беспокоило отсутствие ясности в словах его мастера, но из-за событий предыдущего дня он стал нетерпелив. Искандер притянул его ближе и заставил взглянуть себе в глаза.

— Давай, мальчик, говори…

— Я хочу совершить обмен маной!

Искандер открыл и вновь закрыл рот, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Мальчик, это…

— Я знаю! Но после того как ты потратил столько энергии в сражении с Кастером и этим чудовищем… Я-я хочу чем-то помочь! Я же твой мастер, я должен взять на себя ответственность. Так что просто… позволь мне сделать это. Для тебя.

Его мастер подался ближе, прижимаясь всем телом. Неопытность и решительность вели его. Искандер знал, что, если оттолкнет, это скажется пагубно на них обоих и, вероятно, лишь ранит эго юноши. Он сдался невинным прикосновениям и мальчишескому рту, прижавшемуся к его губам.

* * *

В конце концов, переданной маны оказалось недостаточно чтобы поддерживать его, поэтому Искандер вернулся к своим людям, пока мальчик отдыхал в лесу. Он открыл глаза в палатке, лениво потягиваясь. Шум снаружи заставил его выйти. Люди кланялись ему, пока он шел по лагерю.

Он не мог назвать причину, по которой ему хотелось найти ученого. Возможно, в свете недавней близости его вело желание просто поговорить с кем-то. Мальчик не особенно хотел обсуждать произошедшее, свернувшись колачиком сразу после того как они закончили. Искандер не был уверен, были тому причиной стыд или усталость, но он не хотел давить на своего юного мастера.

Ученый оторвал взгляд от своих книг, лицо его выражало… приятное изумление. Знал ли он, что на уме у Александра еще до того, как тот сказал что-либо? Должно быть, ученый и впрямь являлся могущественным магом, раз его восприятие было столь остро.

— Вижу, вы приятно провели вечер, мой король.

Александр почувствовал, как от подобной прямоты его шея стремительно краснеет. Он кашлянул, прочищая горло, и подозрительно скосил глаза на ученого, опускаясь рядом.

— И? Что с того?

— М-м, ничего. Просто небольшое наблюдение.

— Думаю, впредь тебе следует держать такие нахальные наблюдения при себе, — проворчал он, уставившись прямо перед собой. Легкий смех снова привлек его взгляд к ученому. Тот выглядел удивительно расслабленно.

— Но мой король, если никто не стал говорить вам об этом, что мне оставалось делать? — он вновь рассмеялся, тщетно пытаясь сдержаться. Искандер был совершенно сбит с толку твердой уверенностью этого человека.

Он задался вопросом, сколько еще раз он станет свидетелем подобного?

* * *

С первой передачи маны Искандер заметил, что мальчик изменился. Не слишком: он точно не подрос и не прибавил в силе. Что действительно изменилось, — рассуждал король, — так это связь между ними. Мальчик больше не пытался подчинить его, он даже подсаживался поближе, когда они отдыхали.

Они оба чувствовали приближение конца войны и, хотя они знали о своих шансах на победу, не могли унять нетерпение, пульсировавшее в их жилах и отзывающееся в связывающих их узах.

В эту последнюю ночь мальчик цеплялся за его плечи, позволяя медленно целовать свою грудь и шею. Они даже не обменивались маной — в какой момент это стало чем-то большим? Король был слишком стар для подобных чувств, но эта ночь могла запросто стать его последней ночью на Земле, и он желал насладиться ею сполна.

Это было эгоистично, наверное, но он хотел оставить себя на мальчике, чтобы память о нем оставалась в мире как можно дольше, пока и она не развеется пеплом.

* * *

— Завтра конец Войны за Святой Грааль, — произнес ученый едва слышно. Ночь, накрывшая лагерь, казалась уместной как никогда; бесчисленные россыпи звезд сияли высоко над их головами.

— Вот оно что. Как ты думаешь, ученый, что нас ждет? Одержим ли мы победу? — он попытался улыбнуться, так же легко и уверенно, как и всегда. Его собеседник сжал свой кубок чуть сильнее, не отрывая взгляда от ночного неба.

— Я думаю… Случится то, чему суждено случиться. Мы будем сражаться за тебя до конца, мой король.

Ученый отвел взгляд от небес, чтобы взглянуть на своего короля, и глаза его мерцали в скупом свете факелов. Он силился улыбнуться, чтобы сохранить решимость, но слеза сорвалась с ресниц и скатилась по его щеке, а за ней еще и еще.

Искандер знал, это был не страх, но смирение. Как и его собственное горько-сладкое прощание. Он протянул руку, чтобы стереть слезы со щек, но ученый прильнул к его ладони.

Что бы ни случилось, он не жалел о потраченном времени. Этого было достаточно. Он хотел верить в это.

* * *

Что есть Грааль? Была ли это реальная чаша? Была ли это концепция? Или просто судьба, решившая сыграть жестокую партию с теми, чьи жизни давно предрешены?

Он мог лишь наблюдать за тем, как мощь Короля Героев обрушила его мир в прах, а солдаты его устремились в бездну небытия. Он не мог разглядеть лиц, но каждый боец, каждое оружие, каждая песчинка, каждое облако на небе — все рассыпалось.

Он остался на мосту посреди спящего города, один на один с божеством.

Мальчик дрожал, он чувствовал это. Даже когда его мастер отказался от своих командных заклинаий, отказался от возможности стоять бок о бок с Королем Завоевателей, он не нашел в себе сил оставить его позади. И теперь, предчувствуя конец, он не мог уйти, не задав ему тот же вопрос, что задавал всем бойцам своей армии. Своим товарищам. Своим друзьям.

Всем тем, кто обрушился в небытие всего несколько секунд назад.

Он спросил, будет ли Вейвер следовать за ним. Это был лишь предложение, но юноша принял его, ни колеблясь ни мгновения; поклялся в верности сквозь бегущие по щекам слезы. Король едва ли мог гордиться им больше. На миг он увидел тень человека, которым станет его мастер. Решительный, мудрый, готовый принять любой вызов, что мир бросит ему — он хотел этого — хотел всего — для Вейвера, но понимал, что его время подошло к концу.

Король Завоевателей поднял меч и устремился к горизонту.

* * *

Он ожидал очутиться в небытие. Он упустил свой второй шанс, разве он заслужил большего? Вместо этого теплый воздух сквозил со стороны откинутого полога палатки, принося с собой запахи походной кухни, отзвуки музыки и праздные разговоры бойцов его армии.

Его армия.

Король вскочил на ноги и вышел из палатки. Его встретили лица, светящиеся радостью и облегчением и ничуть не опечаленные недавними утратами. То, что их король снова с ними казалось достаточным поводом для радости. Король окинул взглядом своих людей и увидел его. Темноволосый ученый, всегда стоявший чуть в стороне от солдат с их шумным весельем. Их взгляды пересеклись и король направился к нему сквозь разделявшую их толпу.

Он, наконец, вспомнил его имя.

Ладони Искандера обхватили улыбающееся лицо ученого, отводя прочь пряди темных волос.

— Знаешь, я бы точно запомнил, если бы такой красавец, как ты, присоединился к мои Гетайрам.

Вейвер рассмеялся, накрыв ладонь Искандера своей:

— Ты же сам меня пригласил.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся он, вздыхая, — Подумать только! Ты водил меня за нос все это время…

— Просто ты слишком долго не мог этого понять, дурень, — улыбнулся он в ответ и подался вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними.

Океан, может, больше не ждет его за горизонтом, а будущее его новых завоеваний весьма туманно, но Искандер, Король Завоевателей, с удивлением узнал, что весь мир легко помещается в его объятиях.


End file.
